United - Summary
by zharza
Summary: The summary of a story I *might* start to write. So, I need your opinion! Yay or nay? Nick Fury finally recruits Spider-man when faced with a new threat of Myla, a supposed mutant with the ability to absorb others powers/abilities. Having already drawn the attention of the X-Men earlier, Fury decides that a team-up may be needed.


**Hopefully this provides somewhat of an explanation of what I've been doing the last few days. This is an idea I came up with after I watched ****_The Amazing Spider-man_**** for the first time.**

**SO! If I'm going to start writing this story properly, I need people to tell me if it's worth it. Below is a summary of what happens (albeit incomplete, I'll update soon). Tell me what you think, yay or nay, whatever. So yeah! **

**UNITED**

**Universe: **The Avengers (Movie/Comic) & X-Men (Movie/Comic)

**Character Appearances: **Spider-man (Peter Parker), Hulk (Bruce Banner), Iron Man (Tony Stark), Hawkeye (Clint Barton), Thor, Captain America (Steve Rogers), Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff), Gwen Stacy, Daredevil (Matt Murdock), Wolverine (Logan)

**Possible Appearances: **Elektra, Pepper Potts, Maria Hill, Loki, Aunt May, Nick Fury, Rouge.

**OVERALL STORY:**

After the events of "The Amazing Spider-man", Nick Fury decides that it may be time to recruit Peter Parker when a new threat presents itself to SHIELD; Myla, a villain capable of total mind control and the ability to remove memories.

Now the youngest of the Avengers, Peter is initially reluctant to help put ideas forward in fear of being shut-down by one of the older scientists. He is, however, the first to act (albeit against orders) when Myla attacks Manhattan. Bruce, Iron Man and Hawkeye follow him, but Bruce (as the Hulk) is the first to find and attack Myla one-on-one. Myla manages to force the control of Hulk away from Bruce, and the Hulk starts to terrorize the streets, almost killing Hawkeye in the process. But in order to track where Myla is going, Tony has to follow her. Allow unwillingly, he leaves Spider-man to deal with, and attempt, to calm down the Hulk, but calls Thor out to help him.

In an attempt to stop the Hulk from attacking innocent people, Spidey tries to draw attention to himself . . . with maybe a little too much success. Hulk tears after him and manages to get his hands around Spidey, but when Thor finally arrives, he throws himself straight at Hulk, unaware that Peter was still in the Hulk's grasp. The impact crushes the bones in Peter's left arm, and the landing breaks his ankle, but the Hulk is somehow knocked unconscious.

Having passed out, Peter wakes up in the Helicarrier's medical bay, almost fully healed from the events of yesterday. He refuses to see the rest of the team, feeling betrayed that the only people that "cared about New York" were Tony, Bruce and Clint, and that the rest of them didn't bother to help out as soon as they could. His arm, still healing from the extensive damage caused by Thor and the Hulk, is in a sling, and Peter is unable to protect his city's streets.

Tony, concerned about the young man's well-being, goes to Oscorp to talk with him and watch him work (against Peter's will). He even goes so far as to offer to patrol New York for him until he's fully recovered. Peter refuses. Finally, Tony convinces him to go back to the Helicarrier, as they found where Myla was going.

Tony brings Peter into the briefing Maria Hill was giving the rest of the team on Myla. Within minutes, Peter starts and argument with Steve, who stated that his course of action against Myla almost got himself, Bruce and Clint killed. Tony comes to Peter's defence when Steve calls him immature and irresponsible, saying that Steve was practically repeating what he said to Tony just before Loki's attack on the Helicarrier.

By some form of irony, the Helicarrier is attacked at that moment, the team split up once again. SHIELD agents of whom Myla has taken control of, have started taking vital systems offline, including oxygen and engines. Bruce, Tony and Peter start working on bringing them back up, literally shoving the people manning the computer consoles out of their chair in the process. Natasha, Clint, Steve and Thor start to take down the offending agents.

Somehow, one by one, each of our heros gets taken down and captured. Steve, Natasha, Clint and Cruse all get knocked out at different times. Tony buys enough time for Peter to escape the Bridge and hide, but is taken hostage himself.

Apparently unaware of Peter being on the Helicarrier, Myla begins to interrogate Tony. Peter, overhearing the "conversation" through his earpiece, learns that Thor is still missing. But, unable to really do anything about it right now, he begins to formulate a plan to get the rest of the team out of trouble.

The SHIELD agents manning the Helicarrier have been either locked up somewhere or have been flushed/pushed off of the Helicarrier. Deciding that the best course of action was to open all the airlocks, Peter goes looking for the airlock controls.

Having to crawl upside-down on the ceiling above (regardless of the pain in his arm) to get passed the brainwashed 'servants' of Myla, Peter finds out the hard way that Captain America has been brainwashed. Whilst trying to crawl past him, Captain America looks up. Thinking fast, and with little option, Peter quickly jumps to the abandoned shield belonging to the Captain. Steven lunges at him, but Peter, just in time, raises the shield high enough and with enough force that Steve knocks himself out.

Peter drops the shield.

**_"How the do you _****carry****_ that thing!?"_**

And continues on his way, a little quicker than before. Hoping that Myla isn't on the commsystem (and without bothering to check), Peter tells everyone through the commlink to hold onto something. He opens all the airlocks, successfully flowing out all the brainwashed agents . . . including Captain America.

On the Bridge, Tony is in his Iron Man suit (having used the distraction Peter created to his advantage), keeping Myla stuck on the Bridge in hopes of getting her into a holding cell. However, she breaks free of his grip and almost gets away. With no other course of action in mind, Tony uses a reactor blast . . . but it does no damage. Instead, she absorbs it. Turning around, she returns the favour, and knocks Iron man out of the Helicarrier with the absorbed blast.

Getting his flight system on just in time, Iron Man spots the Captain falling to the ground and catches him.

Back on the Helicarrier, Peter is about to go looking for the rest of the team when Thor almost attacks him, believing he is brainwashed. Peter _just_ manages to miss his head colliding with Thor's hammer. They converse about the situation, going off to look for Natasha and Clint whilst freeing the trapped agents.

Captain America reawakens in a holding cell, Tony pacing (still in his suit) with the rest of the team seated or leaning against a wall – Peter, however, is upside down in a ceiling corner. Tony explains how Myla was able to absorb the reactor blast as the Mandarin was able to – the situation hitting too close to home (reference to Iron Man 3). The team brainstorms – Myla was looking for something in New York, but it is still unknown who or what. The tracker Tony put on her was also a bust, as she had managed to flip the receiver and find the Helicarrier.

Fury walks in with Wolverine mid-conversation. After a few seconds of witty banter, Logan proceeds to explain about how someone similar to Myla had been killing and attacking mutants, using an ability similar to that of former mutant Rouge. Many of the mutants involved have either been permanently hospitalized, or have been killed.

Fury suggests moving the Avengers to that of Xavier's School. Although reluctant, Logan agrees.

**_Tony sighes. "I gotta make a call."_**

**_"To who?" Peter asks, getting down from the ceiling._**

**_"To the woman who's about to murder me for missing her calls . . . "_**

They almost forget to let Steve from the holding cell, but Peter quickly returns to do so.

Taking a helicopter back down to New York, Peter goes to Gwen's house. He expresses concern for her safety with Myla still out-and-about, and he ultimately askes her to come with him to meet up with the Avengers. Although reluctant, she agrees.

The rest of the team, already at the school, at having a "fun time" meeting the X-Men . . .

* * *

_**INCOMPLETE.**_


End file.
